


Maybe You're In Disguise

by Freak5000



Series: Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex makes an appearance, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluff, Soulmates, fight me on this, i basically rewrote their first meeting, they are meant to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 13:38:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freak5000/pseuds/Freak5000
Summary: Tumblr promt: You can't lie when you're with your soulmate





	Maybe You're In Disguise

When Lena Luthor met Kara Danvers she didn’t realize anything was different at first. The blonde came strolling into her office after Clark Kent to question her about her whereabouts during the explosion of the Venture. She was so focused on convincing them that she was different, telling them how she felt about her family and Luthor-Corp, or L-Corp as she rather called her company nowadays, that it didn’t occur to her until later, when she was finally alone in her office in the evening after sending Jess home, how truly honest she was about her feelings towards Lex, making herself vulnerable in front of the man who probably was the most distrustful about her family – rightfully so, if Lena was honest to herself.

 

She passed it off, blaming it on her state of mind at the moment, after all she **did** just move across the country and was in the progress of renaming her company. It was possible that she had just overworked herself and was not on top of her game during the interview.

 

It was after her first meeting with Supergirl however that Lena realized that something was going on. After the hero gently sets down the helicopter and checks on her pilot, Supergirl turns towards the CEO with a question.

 

“Are you alright?”

 

Lena prepares to brush off the concern radiating of the blonde in waves with a simple ‘I’m fine.’ in order to carry on towards her meeting – to which she is already uncharacteristically late – when she finds that she just … can’t. It feels like something is physically stopping her from speaking the words and Lena finds herself starring into dazzlingly blue eyes, unable to form a coherent thought.

She realizes that the ungraceful departure of any brain function didn’t apply to her mouth when she finds herself replying – although by no means with what she originally wanted to say.

 

“No, I’m not. I’m pretty sure my brother just tried to kill me because I want our company to be a force for good and a part of me wanted to believe that the little boy who read me a goodnight-story every night is still within the empty shell of the madman he has become. So, my day could have gone better. Unless you meant physically alright, because that I am, thanks to you.”

 

Supergirl just blinks at her in surprise for hat feels like hours and honestly, Lena would normally return the sentiment – because where the hell did that come from?! – if the situation where any less awkward. As it is, she feels her cheeks turn beetle-red and adverts her gaze because she had just poured her heart out – to **Supergirl** of all people.

 

She is saved out of what must be one of the most embarrassing situations of her life by her security guards who finally appear to check on her wellbeing. The blonde keeps shooting her curious looks while she talks to Superman who just reappeared after getting rid of the remaining drones, but Lena manages to disappear with her employees without having to talk to Supergirl again, although she does feel slightly guilty about not even properly thanking the hero for saving her life.

 

 

Lena makes the connection when she meets Kara Danvers for the second time. After rethinking her recent encounters, she only needs a small piece of proof to confirm her suspicion that not only are Kara and Supergirl the same person, but that this person is, in fact, her soulmate. Because honestly, how likely is it that she meets two blondes with mesmerizing blue eyes, that she can’t even tell a small lie to in _two_ days?

 

When she gives Clark Kent a compliment on his article that she – much to her own surprise – actually means and after she voices her genuine confusion as to why Kara’s name is missing on the byline just to watch the blonde start to ramble adorably Lena has all the proof she needs. She would never feel this open and honest were she talking to normal reporters, even less talking to the man who covered Lex’ descend to madness.

So, when she tells Kara – once again completely honest – that she hopes this was not the last time they talked and Kara answers with a kind of awestruck expression that she hopes not, either, Lena feels a warm, content feeling spread through her whole body.

 

~

 

Her sister had told Kara about soulmates since she first started living with the Danvers. It was such a weird concept for her, since on Krypton, people were mated by an algorithmus that searched for your most compatible partner. She honestly wasn’t sure if she even had a soulmate on earth, or if she wanted one to begin with. Sure, it would be nice to have someone you just click with, but it also meant that she was destined to be on earth and by extension, that Krypton had to explode and that was a thought she didn’t want to dwell on for too long. She figured it was possible at least, since Kal-El had obviously found his match in Lois.

Still, when she meets Lena Luthor for the first time, soulmates were the last thing that was on her mind. She _was_ standing across from her cousin’s arch enemies little sister after all, to question her about a suspicious explosion no less.

 

But when Lena turns towards them with an open, honest expression in her eyes to ask them “I’m just a woman trying to make a name outside my family, can you understand that?”, Kara can’t help but answer with a heartfelt “Yes”, making Clark give her a weird look out of the corner of his eyes. And yes, sure, she sometimes feels overwhelmed by the pressure that being Superman’s cousin brought with it, but she didn’t mean to admit to it, especially not now with Lena in the room and Kal-El _right next to her_.

 

But it was only a small thing, and she **has** a lot on her plate right now, so she just ignores what happened and goes on with her life. Until she meets Lena as Supergirl for the first time. The things Lena said to her were playing on repeat in her mind long after they parted ways, and she just couldn’t forget the way Lena reacted after her slip up. Her eyes were comically wide and she looked surprised herself, as if she didn’t mean to say that or anything at all. Logically, Kara knows that there is an explanation for her own and Lena Luthor’s weird behavior, but she doesn’t want to think about it too hard. It could be anything else as well, so jumping to conclusions wouldn’t do her any good.

 

She was pretty occupied after their encounter anyway, so she couldn’t spare more than an occasionally thought on the topic. She even manages another meeting with Lena without anything out of the order happening. (If she was honest with herself, she didn’t really talk to Lena much that day because she was focused on Alex and how Corben got to her when Kara couldn’t protect her, but she ignored the voice in the back of her mind telling her that she couldn’t deny what was going on.)

 

It is when she goes to Lena’s office with Clark to talk about his article that she can’t ignore the feeling any longer, so she just accepts the inevitable. Alas, it comes as no surprise to her when she answers Lena’s question to meet again with an enthusiastic “Yes” that is more emotional than she intends it to be.

 

It was the only thing she could think about for days after their encounter. After getting over the shock of Kara’s soulmate being a Luthor of all people, at least Alex became the supporting sister Kara desperately needed, although she did use the situation to tease her mercilessly whenever Kara started talking about the CEO again.

So, when Kara gets assigned to interview Lena about the Alien Amnesty Act for her first real job as a reporter, Alex isn’t really surprised when she gets a panicked phone call from her sister, who was on her way to L-Corp. Only after she gets the reassurance that everything would turn out to be just fine for the tenth time, Kara feels ready to enter Lena’s office. Or, as ready as she would ever be.

 

When she steps through the door after being told to enter by Lena’s secretary, Lena greets her with a soft smile that does calm down Kara, albeit only slightly.

 

“If you have a parking ticket, I can have it validated for you.” Lena’s voice is smooth as she deliveres the line and the corner of her mouth twitches upwards.

Whatever calm Kara managed to collect at the sight of her soulmate was gone in a moment, leaving more nervousness in its wake.

“Oh no no no, I flew here.” Kara realizes what she just admitted to the CEO and thinks about adding “on a bus” to make her less suspicious (who is she kidding, there’s no way Lena didn’t get it) when she remembers that she wouldn’t be able to tell the lie anyway. Instead, she pushes up her glasses – a nervous habit she tried to get rid of for ages – and just looks at Lena.

 

 The brunette walks around the desk after her admission to stand before Kara, a warm smile on her face.

 

“That was the opening I was hoping for. So, assuming you came to the same conclusion as I did, I have a question to ask you. Would you like to go out? On a date? With me?” Lena asks her in the cutest voice, a hint of uncertainty in her eyes.

 

Kara’s responding smile brightens her face immediately after that, and even if she wouldn’t be forced to tell the truth Kara finds that she really means it when she answers her soulmate.

 

“I would love to go out on date with you, Lena Luthor.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is, but I read on somewhere on Tumblr about the concept that you can't lie to your soulmate and I always thought their first interactions where really honest anyway, so this idea wouldn't leave me alone. (Also I ablolutely love Soulmate AUs, hence why I decided to make a series.)
> 
> If some of you are waiting for updates on my ongoing stories, I'm really sorry but I'm still pretty stressed right now, so it'll probaly be a while until I update agian. 
> 
> Also, I thought about making this story longer, adding a few chapters, rewriting their history, because I think the two of them not being able to lie to each other has a lot of potential, what do you think?
> 
> Also, tell me what you think about the story? <3
> 
> As always, you can find me at on [Tumblr](https://om-aca-gay.tumblr.com/) to talk or send me promts.


End file.
